Woody falls in love
by jcluvsvaughn
Summary: UPDATED WITH CHAPTER SEVEN!!! sorry for the very long overdue update! the title says it all! please read and review! i need the - they keep me going!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Woody Falls In Love

Chapter One:

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine – well except for those ho are obviously not in the show. Don't sue – me have no money!

Summary and Note: This is my very first attempt at writing a Cheers Fanfic. Reruns are being played here in the Philippines and I got hooked on it. We're already on the sixth season and I miss Diane so much!! She's my favorite character. This was posted before but I took it down and made some alterations. 

Anyway, the summary: Carla's niece comes to town – and its love at first sight for Woody. Diane is still here and Rebecca never came – that's okay right? Carla married Eddie and they already had their twins who are now a year old. 

I guess that's it – I know that this is not that good, but please read and review. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Are you sure its okay for me to stay here for a while, Aunt Carla?" Catherine Spadaro asked her Aunt Carla Lebec as she entered the foyer of the Lebec household.

Carla stopped walking and turned around with a frown on her face. "I told you already, Catherine. Don't call me Aunt Carla! It makes me feel really old." She said indignantly.

Catherine grinned. She calls Carla 'Aunt' all the time just to tease the older woman. "I'm sorry Carla." She cringed as soon as she heard Carla's one-year-old twins crying.

"Oh come with me, so that you can finally meet Jessie and Elvis." Carla said and led her niece to the baby room.

"They are so adorable!" Catherine exclaimed as she carried one of the babies onto her arms.

"I don't know about that. But they're okay." Carla shrugged and then grabbed two bottle of milk from the table and handed one to each kid, then they placed the two back into their crib. 

Carla and Catherine then went to the living room to talk.

"Why are you here in Boston, anyway, Cath? New York not doing good for you anymore?" Carla asked as she sat down on the loveseat across the sofa.

Catherine smiled, her brown eyes twinkling. "I just wanted to see how Boston is. My mom said that it's really beautiful here." She replied. 

"Maria has always loved Boston. I was really surprised when she decided to move out." Carla replied, smiling slightly as she remembered her favorite cousin. "How is Maria? And your father?" She asked.

"They're fine. They were sad when I decided to spend my summer here in Boston. But they were happy when you said that I can stay with you." Catherine said.

Carla smiled again. "Anything for you Cath. You know that you're my favorite niece."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "I'm your only niece, Carla!" She told her aunt. 

"Don't remind me. It's making me wonder why Maria was the only one who had a girl in all of my cousins. Before you came out, your grandfather was sure that you're gonna be another boy." Carla said as she stood up and gestured for Catherine to follow her. She opened a room and waved her hand in Vanna White fashion.

"This is going to be your room for the next three months." Carla explained. 

Catherine looked around and nodded. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Carla nodded. "You get settled in, okay Cath? By the way, what are you gonna do here for three months?"

"Oh. I'm going to check out Boston University. I read that they have a great Veterinarian course there. And I'm going to apply for a summer job too." Cath replied.

"You want to be a veterinarian huh? There's this bartender where I'm working, who grew up in a farm. He loves animals. You guys are going to hit it off, I'm sure." Carla said.

"That sounds good. But I don't know about hitting it off with this bartender. I already have a boyfriend back home." Catherine told her as she walked out of the room to get her suitcase.

"You're still with that doctor boyfriend of yours?" Carla asked, not bothering to hide the fact that she dislikes the guy.

Catherine shook her head. "Yes Carla. I'm still with him." She placed her suitcase on the bed and started to take out her clothes to place in the closet. 

Carla sat on the bed. "What do you see in him anyway? He's a pompous ass who thinks he knows everything. I mean, I like Frasier Crane more that that guy of yours."

Catherine looked at Carla curiously. "Frasier Crane? Who's he?"

"Just this patron in the bar. Hey. Speaking of the bar, didn't you say that you're going to look for a summer job? Why don't you go to Cheers and ask Sam if you can work there?" Carla said.

Catherine grinned. "In your stories, Sam sounds like he's a good guy. Do you think that he'll give me a job?" She asked.

Carla nodded. "Of course he will. Sam Malone is a great guy! Even though he can be kinda slow on the uptake sometimes."

Catherine giggled at that and went back to fixing her closet.

"Just go to the bar tonight and we'll iron everything out, okay?" Carla said. "I'll leave you alone." She added as she stood up.

Catherine nodded and before Carla can say anything else, she walked over to her aunt and hugged her tight. "Thanks Carla."

Carla rolled her eyes. "Okay, Okay. No need to go all mushy now. Bye Cath." And with that, Carla walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

That's it for the first chapter! There's more to come so please check back here every now and then. Please review! 


	2. chapter two

Title: Woody Falls in Love

Chapter Two:

Author: Jaycee

Please read and review! And please be kind. This is my very first Cheers Fanfic. 

And oh yeah – I have the tendency to write long chapters so I hope that I don't bore you. Just tell me if my chapters are far too long, okay? I'll try to shorten them a bit. Thanks!

"Hey Sam. Woody." Carla greeted the two bartenders as she went into the bar and hung her jacket beside the door. 

"Evening Carla." Sam and Woody Boyd called out in unison. 

Carla nodded as she walked over to the bar, passing Diane Chambers, Sam Malone's fiancée, who was reading Shakespeare's Macbeth. "Hello Carla." Diane greeted, smiling slightly. 

Carla looked at Diane and curtsied. "Hey Diane. Have you looked in the mirror lately?" She asked.

Diane furrowed her brow and shook her head slowly. "Why?"

"I think I see a strand of white hair in that pretty little head of yours." Carla replied and bit back a smile as Diane quickly stood up and opened her purse to get her mirror.

Diane sighed in exasperation as soon as she was finished inspecting her golden blonde hair. "There's no white hair Carla."

"Oops. My mistake."  Carla said sarcastically. She loves nothing more than exasperating Diane Chambers.

Sam chuckled. "Don't worry sweetheart. Carla was just kidding around." He told her fiancée and then walked over to her to kiss the top of her head.

Diane smiled and wrapped her arms around Sam's waist. 

"Oh please. I just ate. Stop that lovey-dovey stuff." Carla explained, frowning at the couple. 

Sam just sighed and kissed Diane on the head again before returning to his station in the bar.

Carla grabbed a brown round tray as she prepared herself for the night's work. "Oh yeah. Sam. My niece is in town and she's looking for a summer job. I told her to come here." She called out as she walked over to a table and wiped it clean.

Sam placed down the bottle of seltzer that he was drinking and frowned. "Carla. We already have two full time waitresses here. We don't need another one." He said.

Carla placed the tray under her arm. "We have one full time and one part time waitress." She pointed out.

"Hey!" Diane exclaimed indignantly. "I'm a full time waitress!"

Carla looked at Diane, disbelief on her face. "I'm not talking about you, Diane. I'm talking about me." She then turned to Sam. "If my niece starts working here, I can finally have those day offs and half shifts I've been telling you about." 

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. She can have a trial run tonight. But if I don't like the way she works, then she can't have a full time job, okay, Carla?" He said.

Carla grinned. "Agreed Sam. But I tell you, you're gonna like my niece."

Diane snorted. "I don't think so." She mumbled.

Carla turned to look at Diane. "I don't like you either, blondie." She smirked.

Diane rolled her eyes and stood up when a batch of ten customers came into the bar. Behind the group was one of the bar's regular patrons, Norman Peterson.

"Evening everybody." He greeted.

"NORM!" The crowd greeted enthusiastically.

"Evening Mr. Peterson. How's life?" Woody asked as he fixed Norm his usual mug of beer.

"Same old, same old. Veera said that she's gonna cook dinner, so I decided to just eat out." Norm replied as he perched himself on a bar stool.

Sam smiled at his friend's words. 

"Its just one of those nights when Veera decides that she wants to be a really doting wife, and that's my cue to run for the hills." Norm added and nodded as Woody placed the mug in front of him. "Where's Cliff?" 

"He called earlier. He said that he's gonna come by later." Sam answered.

Norm sighed. "Good. I'm really not in the mood for his own vocal rendition of the 'Our Father'. Ever since he joined that church choir, all he wants to do is sing for us." 

The door opened and in came Cliff Claven, the bar's resident postman, still decked out in his blue uniform. 

"I guess I spoke too soon." Norm mumbled, making Diane, who was just passing by, smile and shake her head.

"Evening my fellow bar patrons. How are you all this evening?" Cliff greeted.

"Evening Mr. Clavin." Woody greeted and grabbed a mug to fill with beer for Cliff.

"Hey Cliffy. What's up with you?" Sam asked.

"Nothing really Sam. We just practiced a new piece in practice today. Do you want to-" Cliff was cut off by a resounding 'NO' from the other patrons. 

"I guess that means 'NO' Mr. Claven." Woody said.

Cliff shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's your lost anyway. Who wouldn't want to hear my singing?" He asked as she nursed his beer.

"Those who are not deaf." Carla barbed as she passed by. 

Cliff turned his head when he heard Norm chuckling at his side. 

Norm covered his mouth with his hand and started to cough. "Got a tickle in my throat." He croaked.

Cliff shook his head. "Oh yeah. Woody. The delivery boy for the napkins? He left two boxes outside. He said he's running late so he had to leave the boxes there. I signed for it. Here's the receipt." He handed the bartender a white piece of paper. 

"Thanks Mr. Claven." Woody said cheerfully and reached for the receipt and then placed it in the cash register. "Hey Sam? I'll just get the boxes, okay?" He called out.

Sam nodded and tended to a customer.

Woody walked towards the door and opened it. He walked out and ran smack into someone. "Oh I am so sorry." He apologized as he saw a folder flutter down to the floor, making the papers inside it to fly out.

He heard a soft laugh. "Oh that's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going." She replied as she bent down to pick her papers up.

Woody immediately bent down to his knees and helped the woman. "No. It's really my fault. Here are your pa…" The words died in his lips as he lifted his head and his eyes met a pair of beautiful brown eyes. 

That's it for the second chapter. Third chapter is on its way!


	3. chapter three

Chapter Three:

Author: Jaycee

Read and review people!

* * * * * * * * 

Woody stared at the woman, in awe of how beautiful she is.

The woman smiled at him and reached for the papers. "Thank you. I can be such a klutz sometimes." She said, laughing a little.

Woody continued to stare at her. He slowly stood up and held out his hand to help her. She gratefully took it and Woody gasped at the moment that their hands touched. 

"Um… I…" He mumbled, still staring at her. He then slowly released her hand, vowing to himself that he's never going to wash that hand again. The woman looked at him curiously. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Woody nodded vaguely. "I… I am…"

"Okay." She held out her hand. "I'm Catherine Spadaro. I'm Carla Lebec's niece." Catherine introduced herself.

Woody didn't hesitate. He shook her hand gently and opened his mouth to introduce himself. "I'm… I'm Woody… Woody" As his eyes bore on hers, he racked his brain for his last name, and for the life of him, he can't seem to remember what it was.

Catherine smiled. "Woody Woody? Now that's an unusual name. Why would your parents give you the same name as your last name?" She asked jokingly. 

"His name is Woody Boyd actually." Catherine turned her head and saw a blonde woman smiling at her. She held out her hand. "I'm Diane Chambers." She introduced.

Catherine smiled as she shook the older woman's hand. "Catherine Spadaro. I'm…" 

"Your Carla's niece. Yes. I heard." Diane said, smilingly. She placed a hand softly on Woody's arm to gather the young man's attention.

As if from a daze, Woody shifted his gaze from Catherine to Diane. "Woody. You're in the process of getting the boxes, right?" Diane said gently.

"Yes Ms. Chambers." Woody said and turned to Catherine, composing himself. "It was really nice meeting you Catherine." He said with a smile.

Catherine smiled back and Woody felt his heart jump as a dimple on her right cheek appeared. "It was great meeting you too, Woody."

Diane smiled knowingly as she led Catherine to Sam, who was handling the bar.

Woody stared at Catherine as she walked away with Diane in tow. "Wow." He whispered and then walked outside to grab the boxes.

* * * 

"Sam. This is Catherine Spadaro, Carla's niece." Diane introduced the young woman to her fiancé. 

Sam turned his head away from his conversation with Norm, and was surprised when she saw the young woman. This woman is probably one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. Catherine has long curly brown hair that tumbled freely down her shoulders. Her brown eyes were the color of melted chocolate, and she has a very beautiful smile that lit up her entire face. Not only that, but she has a spectacular body, that is showed off in the classy, yet simple way that she is clothed. 

Sam immediately held out his hand. "Sam Malone. I'm the owner of this bar." He introduced himself. Catherine grinned and shook his hand. He continued to look at her and was only shaken out of his reverie when he heard a discreet cough. He turned his head and saw Diane looking at him disapprovingly. "Oh. Sorry." He released Catherine's hand and smiled sheepishly at Diane.

"I'll just call Carla." Diane said and walked towards the poolroom.

Sam grinned at Catherine. "Carla said that you want to work here for the summer." He began. 

"Oh yes. I would love to have a summer job here. I don't want to just stay here in Boston and be a tourist." Catherine said, leaning slightly against the bar.

"Cath! You're here!" Carla announced, as she quickly walked in front of Diane. Cath turned around. "Carla." She said and Carla entered the bar. 

"So, Sammy. Can she work here?" Carla asked. Diane nodded at Sam and went back to work. 

"As I said before, she can have a trial run tonight. If I like what I see, which believe me, I do, then she can work here for the summer." Sam said, not being able to resist the sleazy comment that he just said. 

Carla grabbed a small towel from the bar and flicked it towards Sam's arm.

"Hey!" Sam complained.

Carla looked at him dangerously. "Back off Sam. I like you and all, but Cath is my niece. I can't let you use your lines on her." She said, placing a protective hand slightly on Cath's arm.

Sam held up his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry." He apologized, chuckling a little.

Carla nodded briskly. "Good. And besides, Cath's got a boyfriend back home. I may not like the guy but he's her boyfriend, so there's nothing I can do about it." She added. 

Cath looked at Carla, smiling a little. 

* * * 

Woody was whistling softly under his breath as he walked out of Sam's office, which also acts as the bar's stockroom, after he placed the last of the napkin boxes in it. 

Diane passed by him and stopped when she heard the young man whistling. "Someone seems to be in a good mood." She commented.

Woody turned to her with a grin on his face. "I guess I am, Ms. Chambers." He then turned to look at the bar where Carla just flicked Sam with a towel. 

Diane followed his gaze. "And may I say, that you and Catherine will make a really cute couple." She said.

Woody looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean, Ms. Chambers?"

Diane grinned and placed a hand on the man's arm. "I can see the way you look at young Catherine. You like her, don't you?" She asked.

Woody blushed. "I guess I do. She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He confessed.

Diane laughed lightly. "Then go and ask her out." She said, leading him closer to the bar.

"Oh I don't know Ms. Chambers…" Woody trailed off. 

Diane shook her head. "Go on Woody. I know that she'll go out with you." She said encouragingly. 

Woody looked at her doubtfully. Diane nodded and gestured to Catherine again. He grinned and nodded. "I'll do it!" He decided.

Diane grinned and they walked over to the bar.  

"And besides, Cath's got a boyfriend back home. I may not like the guy but he's her boyfriend, so there's nothing I can do about it." They heard Carla say. 

Woody's face fell as he heard that information. He then turned to Diane. "I guess you got it all wrong Ms. Chambers. Catherine will never go out with me." He said in a low voice. Without another word, Woody turned around and walked back into Sam's office.

Diane sighed sadly, staring at Sam's closed office door.

* * * * * * * * 

:End of Chapter Three:


	4. chapter four

Title: Woody Falls In Love

Chapter Four:

Author: Jaycee

Thank you so much for the reviews!!! I really appreciate them. I hope that this Fanfic will live up to you Cheers' Fanfics readers! I'm writing this the best I can. Please continue to read and review. I love reviews. They keep me going! 

* * * * * * * * 

Catherine's first night at the bar was such a success that Sam immediately hired her as a full time waitress – a fact that made Carla extremely happy. Not only does she get to work with her favorite niece – but Sam also allowed her to have half-shifts and to sometimes even take the night off, something that she really needs because Eddie is coming back to town in a few days. 

Even the regular patrons at the bar had grown a liking to Catherine – with her sunny personality and great looks, she's a big hit with the customers.

"Good evening sir, ma'am. How may I help you?" Catherine asked her customers two weeks later, a big smile on her face.

"Two martinis please." The man ordered and she went to the bar.

"Hey Woody?" She called out. Woody, who was cutting up a lemon, immediately released the paring knife he was holding and went to Catherine.

Cliff stared at Woody's retreating back in surprise. They were talking when Woody suddenly left him. He turned to Norm. "Hey Norm. What's up with Woody Boy?" He asked curiously. 

Norm popped a few peanuts into his mouth and looked at Cliff. He shrugged his shoulders. "What do you mean, Cliffy?" He asked.

"Everytime Catherine calls him, he suddenly stops anything that he's doing and attends to her." Cliff replied. They both looked at Woody who was talking to Catherine as he fixed up two martinis. 

Diane walked in between them and placed the tray on the bar. "Are you two blind? Can't you see that Woody likes Catherine?" She asked, shifting her gaze from Cliff to Norm. 

Cliff leaned onto the bar as he exchanged a look with Norm. "Woody Boy? In love?" He asked. Diane sighed as she fixed her apron.

"You two ninnies are so blind. Woody's been like that ever since Cath started working here. I don't think he just likes her – I think he's in love with her." Carla inputted as she entered the bar, placing the dirty mugs on it. 

"Oh I see. Our little Woody is finally growing up." Norm said smilingly, making the others laugh at the teasing tone of his voice. 

The door opened and in came Sam. "Hey everyone. What's going on?" He asked, smiling at Catherine as he passed her. 

Diane smiled. "Hello, my fiancé." She greeted warmly. Carla rolled her eyes and went out of the bar to tend to her customers. Sam nodded at Diane and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"We were just talking about Woody." Diane informed him. 

"Why? What about Woody?" Sam asked and opened a bottle of seltzer. 

"It seems like our little Woody is in love with your new waitress." Cliff said, gesturing at Woody, who was staring at Catherine as he went back to this task of paring a lemon.

Sam chuckled. "Woody? In love with Catherine? I don't think so."

Diane frowned. "Why won't you believe us? Call Woody and we'll ask him what he thinks of Catherine." She suggested.

"Yeah. Yeah. That would make us know for sure if Diane's theory is right." Cliff agreed.   
  
"Okay." Sam turned and called out, "Woody. Come here man." Woody walked over to them. "Yeah Sam?" He asked.

"We just have a question to ask you, Woody boy." Norm began, as he started to smile. 

"Sure. Anything." He answered.

Norm looked at Cliff and they both nodded. "Are you in love?" They asked in unison. Sam and Diane laughed and they all looked at Woody for his answer.

Woody looked at the four of them, and Diane's smile grew as Woody blushed. "I don't know yet. Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." The three men hooted, making the patrons in the bar look at them curiously. 

"Hey guys. What's up?" Catherine asked as she entered the bar. Woody turned around in surprise, almost bumping into Sam.

"Nothing Catherine. Um… we were just talking about…" Norm trailed off and looked at Sam for help. 

Sam nodded and looked at Catherine who was leaning against the bar, looking at them inquisitively. Sam thought about his answer, and then he remembered what Woody told him earlier before he stepped out of the bar. "We were just talking about… the play that Woody is trying out for tonight." He said, clapping Woody on the shoulder. Woody stared at Sam and started shaking his head.

Catherine stood up straight. "You're an actor Woody?" She asked. Woody nodded without saying a word. "I've always wanted to be an actress – but I just don't have the guts to try out." She said.

"Well… why don't you come with Woody tonight? You can see if you can try out or something." Diane suggested.

Catherine glanced at Diane and then shook her head. "Oh I don't know. I can't act and…" She trailed off and then looked at Woody sheepishly. 

Woody just stood there looking at her when Sam pushed him towards Catherine, nodding encouragingly. "Um… Catherine. Do you want to come with me tonight? You can try out, if you want." He told her, smiling. 

Catherine smiled. "Really? But I wouldn't want to be a hindrance…" Woody held up a hand to stop her from continuing. "You can never be a hindrance, Cath. I would love it if you can come with me." He said looking into her eyes and then looking down on the floor.

"I would love to go with you Woody. I've always wondered how it will be like to be in a real theater." She said excitedly and Woody was awed with the way her eyes were twinkling happily.

"Great. Great. Why don't you two kids start your night right now? Things are really slow tonight so I'm sure I can handle this bar alone." Sam said as if an after-thought.

Woody and Catherine both looked at Sam and Woody shook his head. "Oh no Sam. We can leave later. The tryouts are not for another hour." Woody said, not understanding the look that Sam is giving him.  

Diane stepped forward. "No Woody. You two can go out now so you can have dinner first." She said clearly. 

Woody looked at Sam and then at Diane, understanding finally dawning on his face. He grinned and clapped Sam on the shoulder. "Thanks Sam, Ms. Chambers." He said. 

Catherine warily followed Woody out of the bar. "Are you guys sure?" She asked. 

"Yes, we're sure. Have fun you two." Sam called out and he and Diane waved when they exited the bar.

* * * 

"I told you I couldn't go up that stage, Woody! Why did you enter my name?" Catherine asked laughingly as she and Woody walked into Cheers about three hours later. Woody tried out for the part of Romeo in the local production of Romeo and Juliet. 

Woody grinned. "I thought you were just kidding when you said you have stage fright." He said and gestured for her to sit down on one of the bar stools and he went behind the bar. The bar was almost empty, with just Pete talking to Norm. Diane and Carla were cleaning the tables and Sam was behind the bar, counting the money in the cash register. "What would you like, Cath?" He called out, patting Sam on the back as he passed his boss.

"Just water Woody. Oh my… I can't believe I froze up just like that!" Catherine moaned, frowning as she placed her head on her arms.

Woody shook his head. "Don't be so hard on yourself Cath. It can happen to anyone." He said consolingly. Catherine looked up and saw Woody trying to keep a straight face – and failing.

"You actually think that this is funny! I can't believe you!" Catherine said indignantly.

Woody was repentant immediately. "I'm sorry Cath. I didn't mean to be insulting or anything." He said remorsefully. But when he looked at her, he saw the sides of her mouth was twitching upwards too. "You're not really mad." He said, shaking his head, smiling.

Catherine laughed. "Of course I'm not. I was just kidding." She told him as she accepted the bottle of mineral water.

Sam walked over to them. "So I guess its safe to say that you two had fun." He commented.

Cath looked at him. "Oh yes Sam. Woody is a great actor. I believe that he's going to get that part." She praised, looking at Woody with a big smile. 

Woody started to shake his head, blushing slightly. "Oh I don't know about that. I want to get the part, but if I don't, then that's okay too." He said.

"We'll be going now, people. I'll see you tomorrow!" Norm called out as he and Pete went out of the bar.

"I'll be going too, Sammy." Carla called out. She turned to Catherine. "You coming Cath?" She asked. 

Catherine shook her head. "That's okay Carla. Its Woody's turn to lock up tonight and I told him that I'll stay with him. He's going to take me home later." She replied. Woody met Sam's eyes at this, and the latter winked. 

Carla shrugged. "Okay. Bye everyone." And with that, she went out of the bar. 

"Sam. Are you ready?" Diane asked. Sam turned around. "Yeah I am. So, we'll be leaving you two kids alone, okay?" He said.

Woody smiled. "Yeah Sam. Night Ms. Chambers." He called out. Catherine echoed his sentiments and the two puttered around the bar in comfortable silence. When the bar was finally spotless, the two sat down on the bar stools and faced each other. 

Catherine smiled at him. "Carla told me that you came from a farm. How was it living there?" She asked, curious.

"Oh it was the best. I've always loved living in the farm. I love animals and I love taking care of them." Woody replied.

"Why did you come here then if you love living in a farm so much?" She asked. 

Woody shrugged. "I just want to make more out of myself, you know? So even though my father didn't really want me to continue staying there – I said that I have to do this. So I went here. And I don't regret for doing this. I love it here." He explained. He looked at her and asked, "How long are you going to stay here again?"

"Just for the summer. And if I like the college, then I'll stay here longer than that. I heard that the Boston University is great with their Veterinarian course." She replied.

"You like animals?" Woody asked. It's the first time he has talked to a city girl who actually likes to be around animals.

"Not only do I like them – I love them! When I was a kid, I would pick up stray cats and dogs from the streets and I would take them home – which drives my mom crazy coz in a week's time, our house is so filled with animals that there's no space left for us to walk around anymore." Catherine reminisced, making the two of them laugh lightly. 

"I did that too when I was a kid. My mother used to get mad at me too – but she understands my love for animals." Woody supplied. 

Catherine grinned. "I've never met someone who understands my love for animals like you do, Woody. I am so glad that I met you." She said, looking at him.

"Me too." He said. They continued staring at each other, the smiles on their faces slowly fading into awareness. 

Catherine was the first one to break away from their gaze. She jumped off the stool and walked over to the door. "Let's go?" She asked, grabbing her jacket from the rack.

Woody looked at her in confusion and nodded. He grabbed his jacket and opened the door for Catherine, letting her walk out first. He then secured the door and they walked side by side down the street.


	5. chapter five

Title: Woody Falls In Love

Chapter Five:

Author: Jaycee

Note: I am sooo sorry for the long overdue update. I've been pretty busy and I didn't have any Internet connection – which totally sucks. Anyway, here is chapter five and I so hope that you guys like it. 

I would like to thank Hannibal (I am so sorry if I got your name wrong.) for reviewing the chapters. I really appreciate it! 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Catherine plopped down onto her bed two weeks later. She just came home from another late dinner – well, it was more like a totally early breakfast because it was already 2 in the morning - with Woody. She grinned as she remembered where he took her. Woody took her to a kiddie fast food restaurant and they stayed there for about two hours, just playing with the table placemats, which are filled with games and activities. She remembered how she and Woody had a contest about who will finish the 'connect the dots' game first.

She sighed as she closed her eyes. The last two weeks that she spent with Woody were probably the happiest weeks she ever had in her whole life. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

She tried with all her might to stop it – but with every minute she spent with him, its obvious that she's feeling something for Woody – something that she knows she shouldn't be feeling. 

"I have a boyfriend for goodness sake!" Catherine exclaimed, sitting up suddenly, almost banging her head on the bed's headboard.

But she can't deny it. Woody is so great to be with. He's a really nice guy. He loves animals and he's a great actor. He loves his job and he never has a bad thing to say about anybody. She never met anyone who she has so much in common with – until Woody. Most of all, he's a great friend – and he made her forget the fact that she's feeling a little homesick. 

But, that's not only the only thing that he's making her forget, he's also making her forget about the fact that she has a trusting boyfriend waiting for her back home in New York. 

Catherine lay back down on her bed and tried to keep her conflicting thoughts in perspective. This is probably just a little crush. This will pass away quickly. And besides, its not like Woody feels anything for her – feelings that will make her break up with her boyfriend. That thought made her feel a little sad. But she shook her head and tried to go to sleep. 

* * * * * * * *

"So how is it going with Catherine, Woody?" Sam asked that night. 

Frasier Crane grinned. "I haven't met this Catherine yet. How is she?" He asked. Frasier went to Seattle for a one-month conference so he's never met the new waitress yet. 

Woody looked at Frasier and grinned. "Oh you would love her, Dr. Crane. She's got to be the most amazing woman I have ever met." 

Norm looked at Frasier. "See? What did I tell you, Doc? Woody boy here has got it bad." He said. 

Frasier nodded and then he took a sip of his scotch. "Where is this famous Catherine?" He asked.

"She'll be here in a few minutes. Its not her shift yet." Diane explained as she walked towards the bar and gestured for two beers from Sam.

"How is it with you two, huh, Woody? Carla tells me that Catherine comes home late almost everyday. What do you guys do?" Sam asked. Norm and Frasier leaned closer to hear Woody's answer.

Woody looked at them with a slight smile on his face and leaned in as if he's going to partake a secret. "It's a secret." He said in a low tone of voice.

"Awww…." Sam, Norm and Frasier exclaimed, and gestured at Woody to tell them everything. Woody just kept on shaking his head and took out a bottle of seltzer for himself.

"Hi everyone." All men, including Diane, turned towards the door and they saw Catherine smiling at them.

"Cath!" Woody exclaimed. He jumped over the bar athletically and helped her in getting out of her jacket, just a he always did almost every night for the past two weeks. And as always, he was rewarded with a sweet smile from the woman and the two of them walked over to the bar. 

"Hey Cath!" Sam and Norm greeted. "Hi Sam. Mr. Peterson." Catherine said cheerfully and she and Diane exchanged smiles. 

"So you're the famous Catherine Spadaro. I'm Dr. Frasier Crane." Frasier introduced himself.

Catherine looked at him with a smile and held out her hand. "Good evening Dr. Crane. Its so nice to finally meet you." They shook hands. "But what do you mean about me being famous?" She asked.

Frasier smiled. "Well… it's just that I hear that Woody here has created such a liking to you…" He stopped talking when he saw Sam's glare and Norm nudged him at the ribs.

Catherine looked at Frasier in surprise and then turned to Woody for confirmation. Her heart jumped when she saw Woody blushing a bright red. 

Their eyes met meaningfully and Woody thought about all the fun times he had with Catherine the last couple of weeks. He never had so much fun with a woman before and maybe he's feeling something more than attraction towards her. Maybe he… 

Woody took a step forward, deciding once and for all to tell Catherine how he really feels. Sam, Diane and the others leaned forward again as Woody opened her mouth. As he was about to talk, they heard Cliff announce his presence. "Hey everyone. This man was looking for Cheers and I told him that I'm on my way here." 

"Catherine!" Catherine stiffened as she recognized that voice. She reluctantly broke away from Woody's gaze and turned around. There, just a few feet away from her is her boyfriend, all the way from New York. "Timothy." She called out, trying to muster a bit of enthusiasm. She walked past Woody and rounded the bar towards Tim.

Woody stared at Catherine as she walked towards the man who is obviously her boyfriend and cringed when this Timothy guy wrapped his arms possessively around Catherine's waist and placed a kiss on her lips. 

Catherine closed her eyes and returned the kiss, all the while wishing that Tim would just go away. They parted after a few seconds, Tim's gray eyes boring into hers. "I missed you. I thought you're coming home after a three weeks." He said in an accusing tone of voice.

Catherine looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Tim. I told you I'm going to stay here for the whole summer, remember?" She asked, her eyes flitting from Tim to Woody. She saw Woody shake his head slightly and then turned away from her. She felt her heart drop to the ground at that. 

"You did? I guess I forgot." Tim replied.

Catherine rolled her eyes. What else is new? She asked herself. She looked at Tim and smiled. "I'll introduce you to everyone." She then turned towards the bar. "These wonderful people are Sam Malone, he's the owner of the bar – and that's his fiancée, Ms. Diane Chambers." Sam and Diane smiled at Tim, who nodded in response. 

"Tim." Carla greeted in a monotone voice. Tim turned around and gave Carla a half smile. "Carla." He said in the same tone. "What are you doing here?" She asked, leaning against the bar. "To visit my girlfriend. What else?" Tim answered. As it was said before, it's really obvious that there's no love lost between Carla and Tim. Carla thinks Tim is a self-centered rich kid, while Tim thinks she's crude and abrasive. 

Catherine held up a warning hand between the two and looked at Carla pleadingly. Carla nodded and flashed an insincere smile towards Tim and then walked away. Catherine sighed and continued the introductions. "That's Mr. Norm Peterson, Mr. Cliff Claven, Dr. Frasier Crane…" She trailed off as Woody came back into the bar from the poolroom. "…And that's Woody Boyd." She finished off in a soft voice. 

Woody nodded and held out his hand. "Hey Tim." He greeted politely, giving Tim's hand a firm shake. He looked at Catherine's boyfriend as if sizing the man up. Woody slowly released Tim's hand and backed away towards Sam. Catherine looked at the two men nervously. After another minute of silence, Sam cleared his throat. "Would you like something to drink, Tim?" He asked.

Catherine gave Sam a relieved look of thanks and then turned to Tim. "Yeah. What would you like to have?" She asked.

"Just a beer, Sam. Thanks." Tim replied. Sam nodded and in mere seconds, a mug of beer was placed in front of him. Catherine nodded her thanks and sat down on the bar stool beside Tim. She turned towards him, trying to ignore the fact that Woody was staring at them. "What are you doing here?" She asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I said it before, I came to visit you. I missed you." Tim replied as he then took a sip of his beer. 

Catherine nodded at that and looked down on her lap. "Hey Cath?" She looked up and saw Tim looking at her curiously. "Yeah?" 

"Let's have dinner." He replied.

She shook her head. "I can't. I have to work tonight." 

"Come on Cath. We haven't seen each other for the last month – and now you can't even have dinner with me?" He asked in his accusatory voice. 

Catherine sighed. She looked around the bar and her eyes met Woody's blue ones. She tried to understand the look that Woody is giving her, but she can't seem to comprehend it. She turned away from him and got off the stool to talk to Sam.

"Sam? Is it okay if I don't work tonight? I promise, I'll do a double shift tomorrow night." Catherine promised.

Sam grinned. "Of course you can take the night off, sweetheart. That's fine. Tim wants to go out, doesn't he?" He asked.

Catherine smiled at the term of endearment. After spending a month here in Cheers, she already started looking up to Sam as the big brother she never had. But, the moment of happiness faded quickly as she remembered her request. She nodded with a sigh. "Yeah. Is it really okay with you?" 

"Of course sweetheart. You two have a great time tonight, okay?" Sam said. Tim grinned at Sam and took some bills out of his pocket. Sam held up a hand. "That's okay Tim. That beer's on the house." He told the young man. 

Catherine waved at her friends and she and Tim went out of the bar. 

Sam made sure that Catherine and her boyfriend are long gone before he walked over to Woody who was serving beer to a couple of customers. "Woody. What was that all about, man?" He asked softly.

Woody looked at Sam. "What do you mean?"

"You suddenly became this cold, indifferent guy. You totally ignored Catherine." Sam replied.

Woody shook his head and walked back into the bar. "I didn't ignore her. She's tending to her boyfriend, Timothy. Timothy." He scoffed, grabbing a towel from the bar and wiping his hands dry furiously with it. "What kind of a name is 'Timothy' anyway?" He muttered.

Sam looked at Woody, shook his head and smiled. "You're jealous!" He exclaimed.

Woody looked at Sam in alarm. "Jealous? Me? Let me tell you Sam, Woody Boyd never gets jealous!" He replied indignantly. 

Sam shook his head again and grabbed Woody by the shoulders. "You are jealous Woody! What else can be the reason that you're acting like that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow – challenging the younger man to answer him.

Woody stared right back at Sam and opened his mouth. He closed it again and opened it again. Woody shook his head and threw the towel on the bar. "I'm telling you Sam. I am not jealous. And why should I be?" 

"Because, even though you haven't told us yet, we can see the way you look at her. You're in love with her!" Sam replied as a matter-of-factly. 

Woody stared at Sam and shook his head. Without another word, he went into the restroom.

Frasier shook his head. "That young man is in serious denial." He proclaimed.

"I agree with you Frasier. Woody is definitely jealous of Cath and that Timothy." Cliff remarked. Norm nodded in agreement as he nursed his beer.

Diane frowned as she leaned against Sam, who promptly wrapped an arm around her waist. "Its just so sad. Its obvious that Woody is totally smitten with Catherine." She said in a sad voice.

"Maybe, if we tell Woody to do something about it – then he'll get Catherine." Sam suggested.

"You're right Sam!" Carla exclaimed as she walked towards the bar, having heard their conversation. "I really don't like Timothy. My niece deserves someone better than that guy." 

"And who better than Woody, right gang?" Sam asked. "Right!" His friends answered, right at the moment that Woody was walking towards them.

"Guys. What's going on?" He asked. The others looked at each other and then they all shrugged their shoulders. "Nothing Woody." Cliff said and the two waitresses went back to their work as Norm, Cliff and Frasier started talking about some theory that Cliff has about Man's Evolution.

Woody turned to Sam. "What is going on Sam?" He asked, knowing that no matter how the others said that nothing is going on – something always is.

Sam looked at Woody. "Look. We know that you like Catherine more than you are letting us on. And we know that if Catherine ever has a boyfriend, it should be you – nobody else. Now, we are all willing to help you get her – that is, if you tell me once and for all what you really feel for her."

Woody stared at Sam. "I don't know Sam. I like Catherine – maybe I feel more than like for her. But you saw her boyfriend! Her boyfriend is rich and smart. He's a doctor! How can I compete with someone like that? I'm just a bartender."  He said self-deprecatingly. 

"Don't talk that way, Woody! Catherine will like you whether you're a bartender or not. Catherine is not a shallow woman." Sam told him in a firm voice.

"But what am I going to do? I don't think there's anything I can do." Woody replied, a look of despair on his face.

Sam thought about this and after a few moments, a big smile appeared on his face. "I got it! Wait right here Woody." 

Sam clapped Woody at the back and looked around the bar for his fiancée. He saw her serving some drinks. He went over her and whispered something in her ear. Woody looked at the couple in curiosity. He watched as Diane started to smile, nodding every now and then. The two then walked over him with big smiles on their faces. 

"Come to my office, Woody." Sam said and Woody nodded dubiously. He just hoped that whatever Sam's plan is, it will work. 


	6. chapter six

Title: Woody Falls in love

Chapter six: 

Author: Jaycee

Note: Sorry for the long overdue update! Thank you for all the reviews.

There's going to be no Rebecca Howe here – although I like her too – this fic is going to be in the time that Diane and Sam were together. Maybe in my next Cheers Fanfic – if I do write a new one, that is. 

Hannibal – Hehe, I'm glad you liked that line. I love writing about sweet moments between Sam and Diane, and I'm glad you like it too!

And again, thank you for all the reviews – and I hope you like this one too! Please don't forget to review! Happy Holidays!

* * * * * * * * 

Diane looked around the house that she and Sam bought a few months ago and smiled. Everything was in place – and she hoped that everything would go their way tonight. It was the night of her and Sam's first year anniversary as a couple and they decided to have a party. But really, the main reason for their party is for Woody to finally make his move on Catherine. 

"Hey sweetheart." Diane turned around and saw Sam smiling at her softly. She sighed as she noticed how handsome he looks, wearing his black tux. She walked over to him and linked her arms around his neck.

"You should wear that tux often." She whispered as Sam wrapped his arms around her waist. "I should? Why?" He asked teasingly. 

Diane rolled her eyes. She knows how Sam loves to hear her say the words, "Because you look so handsome in it." She said softly, earning herself a long, drugging kiss. 

They parted when they heard the doorbell ring. Their guests are starting to arrive. "Happy anniversary." Diane murmured lovingly. Sam grinned and he placed his hand on the doorknob. Before opening it, he whispered, "Happy anniversary, sweetheart." With that he opened the door and in came Norm, and Veera, followed by Lilith and Frasier, all carrying gifts for them. 

* * * * * * * * 

"Woody! What are you doing there?" Sam asked when he saw Woody manning the bar. "It's a party! You're not supposed to be working. I hired bartenders for tonight." He continued, gesturing for the young man to stop whatever he is doing. 

Woody shook his head. "I want to do this, Sam. It will take my mind off the fact that Catherine isn't gonna show." He replied sadly, fixing his tux.

"Catherine is coming. Carla said so." Sam assured him. 

"It's been almost two hours since the party started, Sam. They're not coming." Woody said again.

"Catherine! Wow. You look great!" They heard Carla exclaim. 

Sam grinned. "See? What did I tell you?" Woody just grinned and quickly released the bottle of red wine he was holding. "How do I look Sam?" He asked.

Sam reached over and fixed the young man's collar. "Just fix your hair and then go over to her." He told him. "It needs more wave on the left side." 

"Oh okay. Thanks Sam!" Woody nodded and went to the bathroom. "Sam!" He heard someone exclaim. He turned around and saw Catherine walking over to him. "Wow…" Was all he can utter as he stared at the young woman in front of him. "I hope Woody will be able to speak a complete sentence after seeing Catherine." He murmured as he checked Catherine out.

* * * * * * * * 

Woody smiled at himself at the mirror as he fixed his hair. "You can do this Woody Boyd. Its now or never." With that, he nodded briskly and went out of the room.

He walked over to the main living room where the party is held and searched the room for Catherine. 

She turned around and then he saw her. 

As Woody stared at Catherine, he reminded himself to breathe. 

She smiled at him and Woody felt his heart stop. He's always known that Catherine is beautiful, but seeing her tonight, wearing a simple strapless black gown, she was breathtaking. 

He took a shaky step forward and tried to stop his hands from shaking. "You can do this Boyd." He whispered to himself. "Catherine." He said, not being able to take his eyes off her. 

"Woody. You look great." She complimented, smiling softly. 

Woody grinned at that. "I-I do? Well, thanks. But I don't look as great as you." He replied.

Catherine blushed happily. "Thank you." They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Suddenly, they heard a slow song play in the speakers. "Time to dance all you lovely couples!" Sam called out. 

Woody looked at Sam and saw the man gesturing at her. He looked at him, confused for a moment, and then he remembered the plan. He stared into Catherine's eyes and held out a hand. "Would you like to dance?" He asked.

Catherine's eyes glittered as she nodded slowly. "I'd like that." 

The two made their way to the dance floor, with Woody's left hand holding Cath's right one gingerly. His right hand was placed around her waist. He held his breath as Catherine closed her eyes and gently laid her head on his chest. He sighed contentedly, feeling so happy that he was finally holding this wonderful woman in his arms.

* * * * * * 

Diane sighed happily as Sam tightened his arms around her as they danced to the soft music being played by the quartet they hired for the party. "How are Cath and Woody doing?" She asked breathlessly as she felt Sam's lips on her hair.

Sam looked up briefly. "They're doing fine. They're dancing and it looks like things are going Woody's way." He told her softly.

"Great." She replied and then opened her eyes briefly. She suddenly broke away from Sam's embrace and frowned.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Timothy's on his way to Catherine and Woody." She told him. Sam turned his head and grimaced.

* * * * * * * * * 

"Catherine?" Woody whispered.

Catherine pulled away slightly and looked at him curiously. "What is it Woody?" She asked. 

He looked down at her and he felt his breath catch. His eyes traveled down to her lips and all he can think about is how much he wanted to feel her lips against his.

As if she could read his mind, she nodded and parted her lips invitingly. He slowly leaned down until their lips were centimeters apart…


	7. chapter seven

Title: Woody Falls In Love 

Chapter Seven:

Author: Jaycee

Note: Here's chapter seven! Just one more chapter to go!

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Woody's hand traveled to Catherine's hair, in awe of how soft her brown hair is. 

Just when their lips were about to meet, Woody felt a hand on his shoulder. He cursed under his breath, and with his other hand still around Catherine's waist. To his surprise, he was looking at Timothy. The man was looking at him suspiciously. 

Timothy looked at Catherine then at Woody. He quickly walked to Catherine's side and swiftly wrapped his arm around her waist, effectively removing Woody's arm from its place.

Woody stared angrily at Timothy. "We were dancing." He informed the man in between clenched teeth. 

Timothy smiled patronizingly. "I know. But am I not allowed to dance with my girlfriend?" He asked, emphasizing the words, 'my girlfriend'.

Catherine grabbed Woody's hand surreptitiously and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I had a great time dancing with you Woody. I'm so sorry that we have to cut it short." She said softly, her eyes begging him to not take the discussion any further. 

Woody squeezed her hand back. "Thank you so much for the dance Cath. I'll talk to you later." He finished meaningfully.

Catherine smiled and nodded. "Count on it." With a small wave, she let Tim take her into the middle of the dance floor.

* * * * * * * * *

Sam walked towards Woody, who was talking to Cliff by the bar. "So how was it, man?" He asked Woody, who smiled slightly.

"Okay I guess. But I want to kill that Tim guy, Sam. I really do." He confided, making Sam and Cliff look at him in surprise. They never hear Woody talk that way, ever.

"Well, easy there Woody boy – maybe Cath will dump that doctor of hers tonight and pick you." Cliff predicted.

Woody grinned at Cliff. "Let's hope that that's true, Mr. Claven." 

"I think Cliffy here is right. Look, the two are heading out to the patio. Just wait, Woody, tonight, Catherine is going to be your girlfriend." Sam said confidently as he patted Woody on the back. "I know. Why don't you follow them there after ten minutes so that after Cath and Tim break up, she'll fall into your arms immediately? How about that, huh, Woody?" He suggested.

"That's a great idea there, Sammy. I would have thought about that first, but you're the man, Sammy." Cliff said, nodding enthusiastically.

Woody nodded. "Hey, yeah. I could do that." He exclaimed. "I'll just wait for the exact right moment, right?"

Sam and Cliff nodded their approval.

* * * * * * * * 

Catherine smiled vaguely at Tim as they exited the house and walked onto the patio. "What are we doing here, Tim?" She asked, staring at the evening sky.

"Nothing really, Cath. I just wanted to talk to you for a while without all of that noise." Tim replied.

Cath nodded and sighed. "Tim. I have something to tell you." She started. 

"I have something to ask you first, Cath." He countered.

She looked at him and nodded. "You go first, then." 

Tim grinned and to her surprise, he bended down onto one knee and presented to her a small velvet box. He opened it slowly and Cath felt as if she forgot how to breathe. Inside it was a simple golden diamond ring with a simple diamond design. 

The ring was breathtaking. 

"Will you marry me, Cath? Will you be my wife?" He asked, looking up at her expectantly. 

Catherine looked into Timothy's eyes and then back at the ring. He took the ring out of the box and gave it to her with a big smile on his face. "The moment I saw it I knew it was time for me to ask you to marry me." He told her.

With a shaking hand, Catherine took the ring and held it close to her face. She turned to Tim who was looking at her hopefully. "No." She pronounced slowly.

Tim's face fell at her answer. He stood up and asked, "Why?"

"I'm in love with someone else." She answered simply, a smile growing on her face as she remembered Woody.

Tim looked at her in surprise, and then the surprise slowly went away in recognition. "Woody."

Catherine was in shock. "How did you know?"

"The way you looked when you two were dancing earlier. You looked so happy – I never saw you look like that with me before. I didn't believe it at first, but now that you admitted it…" Tim trailed off.

"I'm sorry Tim. I don't want to hurt you. Its just that…" Catherine whispered.

Tim shook his head. "Its okay. At least you're honest with me. I wouldn't want you to say yes to my proposal to just not hurt me."

Catherine smiled and held out her right hand and helped Tim up to his feet. "Thank you for understanding." She said softly.

Tim slightly smiled. "Thank you for being honest to me." He replied.

Catherine nodded and the two hugged for one last time.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Woody watched painfully from the other side of the sliding doors as Tim bended down on one knee and then presented Catherine with a ring.

"He's proposing to her." He whispered to himself.

He felt as if his heart was breaking as Catherine took the ring, and opened her mouth. "Saying yes, of course." He said bitterly.

As Catherine helped Tim stand up and then hugged the man, Woody turned on his heel and decided to go home. No use in staying here and watch as Catherine and Timothy flaunt their engagement to everyone.

Loosening his tie, he flung open the door, without a backward glance. He was in such a hurry to go home that he didn't even hear the voice that was calling his name.


End file.
